


tom riddle one-shots

by citrusdarling7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Kissing, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Neck Kissing, Possessive Tom Riddle, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Showers, Slytherin, Smut, Teasing, Teenage Tom Riddle, Top Tom Riddle, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusdarling7/pseuds/citrusdarling7
Relationships: Tom Riddle & Reader, Tom Riddle/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. nightmare

They happen all the time. At least once a week, often more. This time it was terrible. I woke up in a cold sweat,shaking and crying. I tried to push the disturbing scenarios I had just witnessed out of my head, but I couldn’t. I grabbed my bathroom and pulled it over my thin nightgown before slipping out of my dormitory and heading down the stairs.

I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the common room, since it was nearly 2 am. The fireplace was crackling and I could see a dark figure sitting at a table, head in a book. Unfortunately for me, the figure was a certain-someone I did not want to see me crying. The sound of my footsteps made him turn his head in my direction. Even in the dim lighting, he could see the tears streaming down my face. Tom quickly got out of his chair and started in my direction.

“Who did this to you?” he asked angrily. I maneuvered myself away from him and shook my head.

“It’s nothing Riddle. I’m fine.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards him.

“I’m not stupid. Give me their name, I’ll kill them,” he demanded. I shook him off of me and started to yell.

“Merlin Tom, no one did anything! I just had a nightmare, alright?” 

He didn’t say anything as I slumped down onto one of the velvet couches. He stood in silence for a few seconds, although I could feel his gaze one me.

“Oh. If that’s all it is, why are you so upset?” he asked calmly. Truthfully, I had no idea. Like I said, night-terrors were a common occurrence for me. I wasn’t exactly sure why this specific one had triggered me.

“I don’t know. Why are you even awake?” Tom moved back to where he had been seated before and flipped open the large book.

“I don’t sleep much. I’m much more productive when I’m awake,” he said as he pushed a dark curl off of his forehead. I rolled my eyes and bit back a smile.

“Anyways, you’re welcome to stay here if you’d like. Just don’t be too loud,” he said before diving back into the book. I shook my head and started to stand up.

“Thanks Tom, but I think I’m just gonna go to Abraxas’ room,” I told him. I saw his calm demeanor drop.

“No. Why would you need to see him?” he snarled. 

“I don’t want to sleep alone. He won’t mind,” I said in a whisper. And that was the truth, Abraxas wouldn’t mind. He would comfort me softly and make me feel safe. But part of me wished I could confide in someone else. Tom let out a sigh and stood up.

“I was planning on going to bed anyways. You can stay in my room,” he demanded. 

“I’m alright. I don’t really want to have to sleep on the floor.”

“You can sleep in my bed, with me,” he said hesitantly. I smiled and shrugged, walking over to the stairs leading to the boys dormitory. Tom followed closely behind me.

“I still think that you’re overreacting. I’d just rather you be in my bed than Malfoy’s,” he assured me. I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs. I had been to Tom’s room before, so I knew which one it was, even in the dark. He dug around in his pockets for a few seconds before pulling out his key and letting us inside. He lit the lamp on his nightstand using his wand as he locked the door behind us.

“I’m going to take a shower. Don’t touch any of my things.”  
He grabbed a neat pile of clothing on his dresser before disappearing into his bathroom. I tossed my robe onto the floor before crawling into his bed. The sheets were incredibly silky, made of a dark black material. I pulled the blankets over my body and settled in, taking in the scent of Tom’s cologne and a hint of cigarette smoke. I could feel myself drifting off when I felt another body’s presence in the bed with me. 

“Are you alright now, darling?” Tom asked me in a whisper. I nodded as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Although his hands were a bit cold, the rest of his body was warm and comforting.

“Good. Wake me up if you need anything,okay?” he said as he stroked my hair. I nodded again and interlocked one of my legs with him, secretly smiling to myself.


	2. piano

I had spent the past few hours in the drawing room with the others, trying to drown out my sorrow. As usual, Lestrange was drunk. He sat next to me on one of the velvet sofas, a bottle of firewhisky in his arms.

“What’s got you down in the dumps?” he asked while swinging his leg over mine in a playful manner. I sighed and turned towards him.

“Tom. What else would it be?” I said with a sigh. Lestrange wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me down onto the couch with him.

“Not surprising. The thing about Riddle, is that he’s no fun. What did he do this time sweetheart?” 

“Actually, I think it’s on me this time. We were arguing over the Chamber and I ended up storming off.” Lestrange took a large swig of firewhisky before speaking to me again.

“Hmm. He still doesn’t want you to help him I assume?” I nodded and my friend squeezed my hand reassuringly. 

“Honestly, forget about him. He’s a Capicron, they’re all insane.” I laughed and adjusted the strap of my dress. Lestrange started to ramble and I tuned him out. His mere presence was enough to calm me down, and after about a half-hour or so I felt a bit better.

I watched from a distance as everyone eventually left to go to sleep, but I stayed behind. I knew that I needed to talk with Tom, so I made my way down the hallway, heading towards his room. It was around 11 pm, so the manor was relatively quiet. As I approached the library, I could hear that someone was playing piano. I slipped through the glass doors and saw that a figure was in fact sitting in front of the grand piano. I let out a loud breath, announcing my presence. 

“Hello, darling,” Tom said in a soft voice. I bit my lip and made my way over to the bench he was sitting on, and slid down next to him. He continued to move his fingers across the keys, playing an intricate song that I had never heard before. I saw that the golden ash tray sitting on top of the piano had a fresh cigarette butt in it, and I could smell a bit of lingering smoke. I let my head fall against Tom’s shoulder and he didn’t protest. 

“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have stormed off like I did,” I whispered. Tom took one of his hands off the piano to gently rub my leg in a comforting gesture.

“It’s alright, darling. I’m not upset with you.” He let the song he was playing die out slowly.

“I love hearing you play the piano. You’re amazing at it,” I told him. Tom smiled and brought his other hand up to my face. He traced my jawline slowly with his thumb.

“You know why I don’t want you involved, right?” His dark eyes stared at mine, and I could tell he was sympathetic. 

“Yeah.You want me to be safe,” I said quietly. He nodded and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. 

“I’m worried for you, Tom. You know how much you mean to me.” My boyfriend sighed and gently ran his thumb over my lips.

“I know, my darling. You don’t need to be. I promise you that everything is going to turn out just fine.” I nodded and looked down at our feet, trying my best to believe him. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before he tilted my head up towards his.

“Has everyone else gone to bed” 

“Yeah. It’s just us and the house-elves now,” I said with a nod. Tom smiled and pressed a warm kiss to my cheek.

“Alright. You looked tired, Love. You should probably get some rest.” I leaned myself against him and intertwined my hand with his. He got the hint and stood up, pulling me with him.

“My room or yours?” he asked softly. 

“Yours. Mine is still a bit of a mess from earlier,” I admitted. He shrugged and we walked out of the library, into the dimly lit hallway. Tom rubbed his thumb in circles on my hand as we made our way to his bedroom. As soon as we entered, the comforting smell of Tom’s cologne and cigarettes filled my nose. 

“As lovely as you look in that dress, I doubt it will be very comfortable to sleep in. Do you want one of my sweaters?” I nodded and he went to his wardrobe to pick one out for me. Under my pale-blue dress I was wearing a pair of white thigh-high socks. The kind that drove my boyfriend absolutely insane with lust.

I decided to keep them on. 

Tom handed me a black fuzzy one, and I was delighted when I realized that it still had a bit of his scent lingering on it. I quickly slipped my dress off and pulled the sweater over my head, all while Tom watched with a slight smirk. 

“You’re feeling quite confident tonight, aren’t you my darling?” I shrugged and plopped down onto his bed, running my hand against the silky sheets. 

“Do you still have that one book about vampires?” Tom nodded and pointed to the nightstand.

“Yes. I don’t know why you’d want to continue reading it though, I thought it was quite dull.” I laughed and reached for the leather-bound book

“I think that’s what the author might have been going for. Besides, you say that about everything Tommy.” I leaned back against the headboard and pulled one of the blankets over me. Tom smiled, happy that I was settling in easily. It was as if our conversation earlier had never happened. Although both of us knew that it would have to be continued later.


	3. jealousy*

I’ve never been much of a morning person, but for some reason I was up early today. I knew that I had a potions essay due tomorrow, and I was behind on it. Still in my silky nightgown, I assumed no one else would be in the common room. To my surprise, Abraxas was sitting in front of the fireplace. I smiled and tip-toed over to him, wrapping my arms around his chest from behind him. He squeezed one of my hands gently, acknowledging my presence. 

“Darling, why are you up? It’s barely 5 am,” he told me softly. I rolled my eyes and swiveled around the couch so I could sit down next to him. 

“I should be asking you the same thing, Malfoy. Oh my God, what happened to your face?” Even in the dim lighting of the Slytherin common room, I could see the dark purple bruises around one of his eyes. I gently reached up to try and touch him, but he turned his face to the side. 

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it. Did you sleep well?” He tried to change the subject, but I didn’t let up. 

“Brax, what the hell happened? Please tell me that the other guy looks worse,” I said while positioning myself closer to him. I gently ran a finger along his jawline in a comforting gesture. I could smell his sagewood cologne, which I absolutely adored. 

“Truthfully darling, I think I’m lucky I walked away without him cursing me. He was absolutely livid after you left.” 

Of course. I was such an idiot. Tom had done this to him. 

Late last night, Abraxas and I were kissing in the corridor when we decided we wanted to go somewhere more private. Abraxas knows how to find the Room of Requirement, and he dragged me inside, still kissing my neck and holding onto my waist. Unfortunately for us, all of the other 6th year Slytherin boys were already there, brewing some type of illegal potion. Not only had Abraxas forgotten he was supposed to meet with them that night, but he had also exposed me to what was happening. 

Although some people would believe so, I’m not naïve to what goes on in this school. I know about Tom and his pursuits in dark magic. I know about their constant fights with those Gryffindors who all wear that one lion pin. But Tom seemed to believe that I had no prior knowledge of these secret meetings, and he instantly started yelling at us. 

“Malfoy, you idiot! You are not supposed to bring back girls to this room, and certainly not when we’re in the middle of illicit activities!” Rosier and Avery were still sitting by the cauldron, doing nothing to help the situation. I stepped away from Abraxas and turned towards Tom. 

“Calm down, Riddle. You and your superiority complex need to learn that not everyone’s life revolves around yours,” I spat at him. Tom took a step closer to me, and I instinctively reached to pull out my wand. Before I had a chance to, I felt the back of my head being slammed against the wall, Tom’s hand gripping my throat tightly. Abraxas and Rosier both shouted for Tom to let go of me, but I just smiled. I stared him down, letting him know that I wasn’t afraid of him. 

“You’re not allowed to speak to me that way,” he growled. 

“I can speak to you any way I want, _Tommy._ ” His eyes looked as if he wanted to strangle me, but I saw the trace of a smile play across his lips. He abruptly let go of me and turned towards Abraxas. 

“You need to keep your girlfriend under control. Get out of here.” Abraxas quickly grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the door. 

“Not you, Malfoy. Your presence is still required here.” I opened my mouth to tell him off again, but Abraxas quickly shook his head. 

“Go back to the common room, darling. I’ll see you tomorrow, alright?” I reluctantly sighed, but figured that I shouldn’t piss Tom off even more. I should have known that Tom would still be angry with Abraxas. 

Flashing back to present time, I turned around to look towards the boys dormitories. Abraxas could tell what I was thinking, so he gently squeezed my hand. 

“Leave it alone, dearest. He was fine the rest of the night, confronting him will just make him mad again. I don’t want you to get hurt, my love.” I’m not one to back down easily, and I constantly let my temper get the best of me. But Abraxas’ soft touch against my leg and heart-felt words relaxed me a bit. 

“Alright. I won’t say anything. Have you done Slughorn’s essay yet?” We spent the next hour or so alone in the common room, trying to hastily finish up homework. By the time that others started waking up, I was sitting in his lap, my hands in his hair as we kissed passionately. 

“You two are disgusting. 20 points from Slytherin,” a cold voice said. I rolled my eyes and gave Abraxas a quick peck on the lips before sliding off of him and back onto the couch. Tom was Head Boy, and he had no problem with taking points from his own house. He had a lot of nerve as well. Almost every single night I watched him drag some girl into his room. She always left limping a few hours later, and Tom never spoke to her again. 

“Put some clothes on. You’re dressed like a whore,” he spat at me. I scoffed at him, but got up to head back to my room anyways. As I slipped on my school robes and brushed out my hair, I couldn’t stop thinking about Tom. T

he rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I managed to get through all of my classes without speaking a word to Tom. After watching the Slytherin quidditch team practice while gossiping with Lestrange, I sat with Rosier and Abraxas in the common room. Rosier made me play chess with him, beating me every single time. This was strange, since I considered myself an excellent chess player. I guess I was just a little distracted. Abraxas excused himself to his dorm room, saying that he had a ton of homework to do. He gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

“Something on your mind?” Rosier asked me. I sighed and slumped down in my chair. 

“I don’t know. I guess I’m still kind of upset about what happened with Tom. Why do you guys let him treat you all so awfully?” “

It’s not as simple as that. Being friends with Riddle has advantages and disadvantages. The occasional hex or punch to the face isn’t much of a price to pay.” I scoffed and rolled my eyes. 

“One of these days I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch,” I said with a grin. Rosier chuckled and patted my arm. 

“Good luck with that.” 

A few hours later I was lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had been trying desperately to fall asleep. But something was still on the back of my mind, and that something was preventing me from being able to relax. I let out a sigh and rolled out of bed. I slipped out of my room and quietly walked down the stairs, into the common room. I then made my way up the stairs leading to the boys dormitory. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door at the end of the hallway. He opened the door, and my nostrils were instantly filled with the smell of smoke. Tom stood inches away from me, still in his school uniform. He was holding a lit cigarette between his fingers. 

“Did you need something, sweetheart?” I rolled my eyes at his stupid pet-name. 

“You are absolutely insane, Riddle! You walk around this damn school like you own the place, and I’m sick of it.” He smiled and offered out his arm to me. 

“If you’re going to yell at me, then you might as well do it behind closed doors,” he offered. I didn’t take his hand, but I did step inside and let him shut the door behind me. Since he was Head Boy, his room was bigger than all of ours. I could see that his window was open, probably because of the smoke. His bed had black silky sheets adorning it, and I could see all of the books on his desk were neatly stacked. His box of cigarettes was laying on his nightstand. 

“So did you come here just to tell me off or did you want a smoke as well?” he taunted. I turned around to face him again. 

“I want you to stop hitting my boyfriend. And the rest of the boys. You have to learn how to respect others.” He chuckled darkly while taking a step towards me. 

“Darling, that’s a pretty demanding request. My respect has to be earned.” In an attempt to look more confident, I crossed my arms across my chest. 

“You’re such a child, Tom. I don’t know why you think that everyone worships you!” I shouted at him. He quickly wrapped his free hand around my neck and pushed me against the wall. He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. 

“That’s because everyone does. Everyone except you it seems.” I don’t know why Tom had this constant need to slam me up against the wall and choke me. It didn’t make me afraid of his dumbass. 

Honestly, it was kind of hot. 

He brought his other hand up to my face and he touched my cheek softly. 

“Did you and Malfoy ever finish what you started yesterday?” It took me a moment to realize that he was asking if we had fucked. 

“That’s none of your business,” I snapped at him. He tightened his grip on my throat and used one of his legs to pin down mine. 

“Answer my question.” 

“No, I haven’t slept with him. Why do you care?” Tom brought his head down to my neck and whispered into my ear. 

“Because I’m not into sloppy seconds.” Before I had a chance to mention the fact that he probably had over twenty bodies, he started kissing me roughly. I kissed him back and wrapped my leg around one of his. I let him suck on my neck as he pushed my thin nightgown up my leg and slipped one of his hands under it. He started to slowly rub circles on my thigh. He continued to suck on my neck as I tried to grind against him. He growled and used his other hand to push my waist back against the wall. 

“None of that. Do you want me to touch you, darling?” he asked in a mocking tone. I nodded and he slipped his fingers into my underwear. “Someone’s a needy little slut,” he whispered. I felt him push two fingers inside me and I whimpered. He started to rub my clit with his thumb as he thrusted his fingers in and out of me. He started kissing my neck again as I moaned quietly. He was going incredibly slow, making me desperate for every touch. At a particularly sharp pressure, one of my legs twitched and I had to bite my lip to stop from making noise. Tom chuckled and tilted my chin towards him. 

“Didn’t you come here to yell at me? Are you going to yell at me now, darling?” He started to rub me faster, which made it difficult for me to even speak. 

“I hate you,” I was able to mutter. He laughed and pinched my waist roughly, making me jump. After only a few minutes, I was starting to get close to my peak. I felt my legs start to shake as I bit my lip to stifle my moans. Tom noticed this, so he stopped touching me. I frowned as he leaned down to whisper into my ear. 

“Did you really think I was going to let you come that quickly?” 

Before I had the chance to respond, he grabbed my legs and spun me around, pushing me onto his bed. He quickly tugged my nightgown off of me and started to take off his shirt. I tried to reach up and help him, but he used his free hand to push me back onto the bed. He quickly unbuckled his belt and kicked his pants off before getting on top of me. I felt his member pressing against my thigh. He wrapped a hand around my throat again and used the other hand to gently rub one of my hips. 

“Is this what you want? Me to fuck you senseless while your boyfriend sleeps two rooms over?” I felt him rub against my clit, teasing me purposefully. I decided that I wouldn’t tell him that me and Abraxas weren’t actually dating until later. 

“Tom-” 

“Shut up,” he growled before thrusting into me sharply. As he rocked into me, I definitely felt a bit of pain. He was bigger than what I was used to, but I was adjusting quickly. I tried to rest my arms on his shoulders, but he didn’t like that. He pinned my hands above my head and started to attack my neck with his mouth. 

“If you do that again, I’ll tie you down. Don’t test me,” he muttered. He continued to rail into me over and over, hitting me at just the right angle. In less than ten minutes I was close again. I tightly clenched the sheets and tried to grind my hips against his to alleviate some of the tension. That’s when he slipped out of me with a grin. 

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he said while stroking my hair. 

“Are you fucking serious?” I complained. 

“Completely. Be a good girl and maybe I’ll let you finish before the night is over.” 

I will admit, his self-control was pretty impressive. Most guys wouldn’t be able to handle pulling out before they had finished. But I also figured that he was just bluffing. There was no way he would be able to do this for more than twenty minutes. After 30 or so seconds of him attacking my mouth with his tongue, he thrusted into me again. This time his strokes were a bit slower and more gentle. He rubbed one of my arms lightly as he made me shiver at his touch. 

“Tom, oh my God,” I moaned into his neck. I assumed he was going to tell me to shut up, but I guess he liked knowing how good he was making me feel. 

“That’s right, darling. You like this?” I nodded my head as he pressed soft kisses against my jawline. I was definitely pleased with his change of pace. The slow stroked and gentle kisses made this feel a bit more like a normal thing. But of course, that didn’t last very long. Once he was done leaving hickies all over my neck, he wrapped his hand around it. He started to press himself deeper inside of me, rocking me into his bed. I whimpered as he hit a spot that made my legs twitch. 

“Quiet, slut,” he demanded. I tilted my head slightly away from him, trying to stifle my moans with one of his pillows. I was panting at this point, desperately gripping onto the sheets. “Could Malfoy make you feel this good?” 

_“Yeah, if I was with him I would’ve came by now,”_ I thought to myself. However, I shook my head in an attempt to appease him.“That’s right. Should I let you finish now?” I nodded and he jerked my face back towards him. 

“Alright. Beg for it.” That actually made me laugh. There was no way I was going to give into him that easily. Tom shrugged and continued to pound into me. “Be difficult then. I don’t care either way.” I bit down my lip to muffle a scream as my stomach flipped and my legs shook. Right when I was about to be sent over the edge, he pulled out of me again. By now, I was completely fed up with him. I tried to bring one of my hands down between my legs, but he was quicker than me. He grabbed both of my arms and roughly pinned them above my head. 

“I don’t think so, darling. I want the whole hallway to hear you screaming my name,” he said while stroking my cheek tauntingly. 

“Good luck with that,” I said with an eye roll. 

“You’re mine now. No one gets to touch you but me,” he muttered into my ear before thrusting into me again. By now I could see finger-shaped bruises starting to form on my waist. We had been going at it for at least 35 minutes, and my body was aching for release. I was confident that he had left at least 5 or so hickies on my neck, which I was not looking forward to having to cover up tomorrow. Out of instinct, I tried to move my leg around his to adjust the angle. Tom slammed me down onto his bed roughly. 

“Don’t fucking move,” he growled. He pressed one of his thumbs against my clit, making me whimper. I was so frustrated that tears had started to stream down my face. Tom gently wiped them away with his free hand. 

“Are you gonna apologize for yelling at me earlier?” he asked in a snarl. I shook my head, which made him chuckle. “That’s what I thought. If you’re gonna be like that, you clearly haven’t learned your lesson.” He started to kiss roughly at my collar, obviously trying to mark me more. After a few minutes of listening to me whine and pant, he decided to give me another chance. 

“Promise me you’ll stop hanging around Malfoy,” he said softly. That kind of threw me for a loop. 

“What? Why?” He nibbled on my ear lobe and thrusted into me sharply. 

“You’re my little slut now. I don’t want him touching you. Promise me.” I instinctively shook my head, which only made his thrusts even harder. 

“Promise me, darling. Like I said, I can go all night.” I really, really wanted to keep my mouth shut. But I was so overwhelmed, I couldn’t take much more. 

“Fine. I promise. Please Tom, I-” He bit down on my lip and thrusted into me at the perfect angle and speed. 

Over-and-over again. 

I moaned his name as well as a stream of profanities as waves of pleasure tore through my body. My legs were shaking so bad that he had to actually hold them down. While I was riding out my high, Tom muttered praises into my ear. I was so extremely sensitive that every touch set off fireworks against my skin. 

“Take me like a good girl,” he said before roughly grabbing my throat. It took him a few minutes to finish himself off, but when he did it was so hot. He didn’t even bother to pull out. He continued to kiss me for a bit before he got up and started to walk towards his bathroom. 

“Now, get the hell out of my room you whore.” I smiled at his lovely term of endearment as I tried to quickly pull my clothing back on. I stood up quickly, and my legs gave out beneath me. Tom laughed as he put on his bathrobe. 

“You’re pathetic,” he said while helping me up. Surprisingly enough, he walked me back to my dorm, smiling the entire way. Before he turned to leave he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. 

“Sleep well, darling.” I flashed him a sweet smile. 

“You too, Riddle.”


	4. shower*

“Can I borrow your green sweater for the Quidditch match tomorrow?” my friend Lola asked me. I looked up from the intense game of Wizard’s chess that I was playing with Rosier to respond to her.

“Lola, I probably own ten green sweaters. Be more specific. Knight to G6.” Rosier groaned, realizing that I had just put his queen piece in danger. 

“The one that’s a dark emerald shade, with a v-neck collar.”

“Right. Yeah, of course you can wear it. My room is unlocked, you can just go grab it.” Lola grinned and dashed out of the common room towards my dorm. 

“You know, it’s not very wise to leave your room unlocked. Hogwarts is filled with thieves and low-lifes,” a deep voice from across the room spoke. I rolled my eyes and turned my body to face Tom. He was sitting alone in a chair, reading some big book about _Herpo the Foul._ He hadn’t spoken to anyone all evening, which was pretty normal for him.

“Thanks for the heads-up Riddle. I’ll make sure to lock all the doors next time you’re in a bad mood.” He scoffed at me before turning his attention back to the book.

“Pawn to G6,” Rosier said with confidence. I bit back a grin, knowing that he had fallen into my trap. Olivia, who had been sitting beside me for the past hour in silence, finally spoke up.

“Are you coming to the match with us Tom?”

“He isn’t. Riddle thinks that he’s too cool for Quidditch,” I answered for him. He shrugged, not glancing up from his book.

“I don’t have time for childish games,” he said coolly. Rosier laughed and pushed back a curl that had fallen in front of his eyes.

“You’re missing out, Riddle. We’re playing against Hufflepuff, we’re gonna slaughter them.” I rolled my eyes at Rosier before instructing a bishop to take one of his rooks. 

“I remember last game your boyfriend nearly got his head taken off,” Olivia reminded me. I could feel Tom grimace at the mention of Abraxas, even from across the room. 

“Yeah, but that was against Gryffindor. They actually have decent Beaters. But speaking of your boyfriend, has anyone seen Malfoy? ” Rosier piped in. 

Abraxas and I had a complicated relationship. Although we did fool around occasionally, everything between us was mostly platonic. We presented ourselves as a couple to our peers, but that was merely for show. I knew that he fancied a half-blooded Ravenclaw girl with auburn hair and he knew about me and Tom. Putting on the front that we were going steady just made things easier for us. B esides, we did look very good together. 

“He’s talking with Professor Binns. Trying to convince him to give his essay a better grade. Checkmate,” I told my opponent. He glanced down at the chessboard, baffled at how I had suddenly surrounded his king piece without him noticing. 

“I don’t know how you always beat me. You’re too damn clever to not be in Ravenclaw” he said with a sigh. I shrugged and leaned back in my seat, a smirk decorating my face.

“Natural talent, I suppose.”

I saw Tom hide a smirk, knowing that he was the one who taught me that particular strategy late one night in his room. 

The next morning was a dull and rainy day. I stood in the stands shivering as I watched the players fly above us. The thing about Quidditch, is that most of the time it happened too fast for me to really understand what was going on. We were about twenty minutes into the game, and Slytherin already had a forty point lead. I was standing with Avery, (who was currently on quidditch probation) and Lola. Avery screamed out towards the pitch every few minutes, hoping that one of his teammates would be able to hear him. Neither me nor his girlfriend had the heart to tell him that they probably couldn’t. 

“Lestrange! That was the worst dive I’ve ever seen!” Lola gave me a quick glance before tugging on his arm.

“I’m freezing, my love. Can I wear your coat?” He shrugged and peeled off his fur coat. I was incredibly jealous, since I was soaked to the bone. I was wearing one of Abraxas’ Slytherin sweaters, which was comfy, but didn’t do much against the rain. 

“Hey! Watch it!” I heard a first year mutter as there was a sudden push in the crowds. Seconds later, Tom Riddle was standing on my right, a complacent look on his face.

“Morning ladies; Avery. You look dreadful,” he said to me after addressing his friend. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him. He was wearing grey slacks and a white button-up, with his sleeves rolled up a bit. The weird thing about Tom, was that he never seemed to get cold like a normal person.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” I said to him as I watched Hufflepuff drop the quaffle.

“I finished what I had to do. Figured I might as well drop by. House pride and all.”  
Lola and Avery had started kissing feverishly, which meant I had to at least try to make conversation with Tom. 

“What were you working on?”

“Transcribed a Latin curse that’ll make your opponent's head swell up until their brain matter starts to leak out of their ears,” he said nonchalantly. I decided that I didn’t want to know if he was joking or not. 

“You smell like cigarettes,” I told him. He scoffed and leaned closer to me.

“And you smell like Malfoy. Have you been whoring around with him again?” 

“He’s my boyfriend. It’s not really ‘whoring around’ if him and I are going steady,” I said, purposefully only half-answering his question.

“Hmm. Tell me, do you ever accidently moan my name when he’s fucking you?” I held back a blush so I could glare at him.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Riddle.” He shrugged and shoved his hands back into his pockets.

“Sorry, darling. Just curious. Someone needs to sterilize those two,” he stated, glancing towards Lola and Avery who were still going at it. I smiled and nodded in agreement. 

The game ended up being over very quickly. Within fifteen minutes of Tom’s arrival, Abraxas caught the Snitch, securing the win for Slytherin. I started to make my way off of the stands to go congratulate him, when Tom grabbed my wrist.

“Where are you going?” I shook him off of me and smirked.

“To go see my boyfriend. Duh.” Tom glared at me, but let me walk away with lola. By the time we got out to the pitch the boys were all on the ground. I quickly found Abraxas and made my way over to him. His hair spread out in waves across his head, clearly the rain had messed up his gel. I gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Great flying today,” I said with a grin. He smiled back and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. 

“I’m glad you think that. Damn Hufflepuff beater almost knocked me off my broom twice. Did you see Stella in the stands? What team was she cheering for?” I gave him a playful shove and an eye roll. Stella was the Ravenclaw girl he had a crush on.

“Sorry Brax, I was too busy trying to keep Lola and Avery off of each other. But I think I saw her sitting with that one Gryffindor she went to Hogsmeade with,” I admitted. He sighed and pushed some hair off of his forehead.

“Oh well, maybe one of these days it’ll happen. Huh. I didn’t know Riddle was coming.”  
I quickly spun my head around to see that Tom was also on the pitch, talking to lestrange. I groaned and grabbed Abraxas’ hand. 

“Neither did I. Let’s go talk to him,” I said before dragging him over in Tom’s direction. 

“Hey! I like your sweater,” Lestrange teased me. I rolled my eyes and pulled Abraxas closer to me, keeping my gaze away from Tom.

“Thank you, Lestrange. Are you and the team coming back to the common room? I heard someone mention a party at breakfast.” He shrugged and started to fiddle with the handle of his broomstick.

“In a bit, yeah. I nicked some firewhisky last weekend, and I think Avery still has a bit of vodka.” I grinned and turned to Abraxas.

“Walk back with me?” 

My ‘boyfriend’ knew me very well. He knew that by the tone of my voice, and the slight twitch in my hand that I was trying to make Tom jealous. Being the amazing ‘boyfriend’ that he is, he played along.

“I have to shower, darling. How about you just wait for me in my room?” I could see Tom glaring at me from the corner of my eye. I turned towards Abraxas and playuflly rubbed his shoulders.

“Why don’t I just join you?” I suggested. I could tell that Abraxas was biting back a laugh. Before he had a chance to respond, Tom quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

“I think you forgot that you needed help with the potions assignment,” he spat out. He started to drag me off of the pitch, not caring that everyone was watching us in shock. I turned my head for half a second to see that Abraxas was grinning and giving me a thumbs-up. 

_Merlin, I love him._

Tom was walking incredibly fast and I was struggling to keep up. His hand still clenched my wrist, but I didn’t really mind. 

“Tom, slow down,” I whined. He stopped dead in his tracks to speak to me.

“You’re awfully pathetic today, aren’t you? Dangling Malfoy in front of me, trying to make me jealous. Now you can’t even keep up,” he said with a snarl. I shrugged and stared into his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure I did make you jealous.” He let his brow furrow as he scrutinized me.

“You might have. Come now, darling, let’s get back to my room before the rest of Slytherin does.” He grabbed my hand instead of my wrist and continued to lead me towards the castle. 

The thing about Tom is that he’s incredibly unpredictable. He had occasional moments where he was a little kind to me, and then seconds later he was calling me a whore. I kept quiet the rest of the way back, happy that he was holding my hand. His hand was freezing cold and his ring was indenting into my palm.

A few minutes later, we were walking up the stairs to his room and I felt my stomach flip. He quickly opened the door and dragged me inside. As soon as the door was shut he pushed me up against a wall and started kissing me. Tom was a bit less of an asshole with me now, and he let me run my hands through his curls as we kissed. His breath was hot against my cold skin as he kissed down my neck. He started to pull down my skirt, before hesitating and pulling it back up. 

“You wanted to take a shower right?” he whispered into my ear. I nodded as I gazed into his eyes. He slowly backed off of me and started to unbutton his shirt. I watched in awe as he continued to undress until he was in nothing but his boxers. Tom raised an eyebrow at me, noticing my stare.

“What are you waiting for, sweetheart?” See, I had no problem being naked in front of him. He had seen me naked multiple times now. I just wasn’t very good at taking clothes off of myself. I guess Tom didn’t want to wait for me, so he shrugged and stepped into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I let out a sigh of relief as I started to pull off my sweater. I kicked off my shoes and pushed down my skirt and tights. I quickly undid my bra and slipped off my panties, so that I was completely naked. It was at that moment when I realized how cold I was. I went to join Tom in the bathroom, but he had locked the door. 

“You can’t come in until you take your clothes off, love.” I could basically hear his smirk through the door. 

“They are off. They’re all over your floor,” I told him. With that, he unlocked the door and I heard him turn on the water. I gave him a few seconds before I came inside. He had turned one of the lamps on so we had a bit of light, but mostly the room was just shadows. 

I felt his hands on my waist, and within seconds I was being pinned against the shower wall. Tom latched his mouth against mine as he ran his hands down my body. I tangled my fingers in his hair and bit my lip as he started to suck on my neck. The combination of the steam from the shower and his aggressive touch got rid of the chill that had coated my skin. Tom stopped kissing me for a second and grabbed my chin, tilting it up towards him.

“I wonder what Malfoy is doing right now,” he said while running a finger down my jawline. I knew that he was trying to get under my skin, so I just shrugged and continued to tug on his curls.

“I don’t really care. I’m more focused on you right now,” I told him as I started to lightly kiss his neck. Satisfied with my response, he let me kiss him for a minute or two, until I started to get more aggressive. 

“Darling, you should know by now that I’m the one who gets to mark you,” he said in a mocking tone. He attacked my neck with his mouth, obviously giving me a hickey. I frowned at his choice of placement so high up on my neck.

“Don’t complain. I want your boyfriend to see this next time he goes to kiss you. I want to watch you struggle to cover it up before class. I want everyone to know that you're mine. Do you understand?” he muttered into my ear. I nodded as I felt him pin my legs against the wall with his knee.

“Use your words, my darling”

“I understand,” I murmured. 

“Good girl. Now, I think I’m going to make you scream my name.” 

He lifted me up slightly before thrusting himself into me. I buried my head in his shoulder, my body overwhelmed with the sudden feelings of pain and pleasure. No matter how often we did this, Tom always hurt a little at the beginning. I winced as I felt his fingertips dig into my hips. He rocked into me over-and-over again.

“I’ve noticed that the only time you shut-up is when I’m inside of you,” he said with a mocking laugh. I frowned and turned my head away from him slightly. He laughed at me again and stroked my jawline.

“See? You can’t even properly ignore me. Such a slut,” he muttered against my neck. He rocked his body against mine, continuing to press me against the cold shower wall. I shivered as he traced my waistline with his fingers. I tried to rub my clit against his length, desperate for some friction. Tom gave me a cold laugh before snaking his hand around my throat.

“So desperate for me. What a pathetic little girl you are.” His grip on my throat tightened, restricting my air supply. 

That only turned me on even more.

“You like it rough, don’t you?” Tom asked as he loosened the hand around my neck. I nodded and pressed my head against his shoulder, biting my lip to stop from screaming. My legs were shaking uncontrollably, as I was nearing my high. I dug my fingernails into his back as I loudly moaned his name along with a few profanities as I clenched around him.

“That’s right, take it like a good girl,” he muttered while pounding into me. 

Having sex with Tom always took forever. I didn’t mind or anything, but it always took him at least a half hour to finish. So, I spent the next twenty-five minutes being repeatedly slammed into the wall. I could tell he was close when he started muttering my name under his breath. I was completely over-stimulated and practically crying. He finished himself off using slow strokes, which drove me absolutely insane. Tom pressed his forehead to mine and gently stroked my cheek as I felt his hot cum dripping down my leg.

“Darling?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to stay and have a smoke, maybe play a game of chess?” he asked softly. I smiled and nodded, knowing that was his way of saying he didn’t hate my company. I had planned to go straight to Abraxas’ room straight afterwards and tell him every little detail, but I figured he could wait a little longer.


End file.
